


Love Interests

by DespairTogami



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 23:17:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1567601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DespairTogami/pseuds/DespairTogami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Byakuya Togami and Makoto Naegi are both actors and are starring in a movie together... As love interests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Interests

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a friend, but I decided to go ahead and put it on here and tumblr... I didn't really have anyone beta it or anything, so sorry for any mistakes ; v;)/

            Your name is Byakuya Togami, and—for what you like to think is the first time in your life _—_ you are absolutely _terrified._

            This isn’t something you’d readily admit to anyone. You had a hard enough time admitting it to yourself as it is, and a part of you still isn’t convinced. Scared? _You?_ Preposterous. Yet here you are, anxiously pacing back and forth in the lavish trailer you currently call home while you work on the set of the movie you and that _God forsaken boy_ are starring in together, as _love interests_ no less. Speaking of that idiot, where the _hell_ is he? You take a glance at the clock sitting on the nearby counter. Seven o’clock, right on the dot. Your lip twitches up in an amused smirk at the fact that you managed to look over right on time, just another tidbit to add to your ever growing list of reasons that you’re practically _perfect_ in every sense of the word, but then it hits you: you had looked right on time, which is something that Makoto Naegi is most definitely not.

            The amused smirk on your face quickly turns into an irritated frown. Seven o’clock was the time you’d written on the note that you had so suavely presented him with (you actually just shoved it in his face and commanded that he read it later), yet he still hasn’t shown up. How _dare_ that moron keep you waiting? You’re not exactly angry—perhaps impatient would be the better word here—but you are _not_ happy.

            Then again, you haven’t been happy all day. Well… That’s not quite true. You were actually feeling pretty good until _it_ happened; the event that had finally driven you to ask Naegi to meet you through a handwritten note like some ridiculous love struck schoolgirl.

            It all started with your absolutely _dreadful_ director, Celestia Ludenberg. You can’t deny the fact that she knows how to make a good movie and has done so countless times before, but good _God_ , you cannot stand the woman and her unpredictable nature. Today only made you hate her more.

            " _Excuse me?_ ” are the first words you remember leaving your mouth when she told you. “What the _hell_ do you mean?”

            The next thing you remember is that unbearable giggle of hers as she replied, “Is it really that hard for you to understand? My, I thought you were smarter than that… At any rate, the writing team and I have decided to keep the scene in. We had originally cut it, as you know, but,” cue the hellishly innocent smile, “I decided that I liked it after all.”

 _Decided that she liked it._ Practically snarling, you barked back, “You can’t just… Add a _sex scene_ back in without consulting us first! Who do you think you are?”

            “Your director.” Celes had laughed once more, causing you to grind your teeth together as she continued on, “Honestly, Togami, you are being incredibly unprofessional. Are you trying to tell me that it’s too much for you?”

            Oh, no, she did _not_ just imply that you aren’t the absolute pinnacle of acting ability. With a sneer, you crossed your arms and spat back at her, “ _No._ I’m surprised you’re daft enough to even suggest something so ludicrous. I’d just appreciate it if you at least said something to me _before_ making this sort of amendment.”

            “I’ll be sure to keep that in mind. You have 30 minutes to get ready before we start.”

            And with that, she was gone, leaving you alone to stew in your hatred at her entire existence—

            “Uh… Togami-kun?”

             Alright, so you weren’t quite alone after all. Glancing to the side, you saw the source of the timid voice, and you were unable to give protest before your heart lurched in your chest at the sight of Naegi standing near you. You despised the boy’s ability to make that happen—nobody should be able to make that happen, let alone _him_.

            Wait… How long had he been there? Had he heard your conversation just a few moments ago? If he did, then he would have heard her comment and oh _hell_ no, there was no way you were going to let _Naegi_ of all people think that you were incapable of handling something. You’d think up something clever to say, something intelligent, something that would quickly remind him that you were the superior actor here, that you, _Byakuya Togami_ , were not scared of a little sex scene—

             “You’ve, uh… Seen the scene change, right?”

             …Okay. So he completely missed that conversation and you were working yourself up over absolutely nothing. You silently cursed yourself for getting worked up at all.

             With a bit of a nod and a slight adjustment of your glasses, you replied, “Yes. What about it?” A flawless response, you had to admit.

            Naegi fidgeted slightly under your harsh gaze (or at the very least you assume it to be harsh, seeing as that’s what you’ve been told before) and looked away, and you could swear there was a hint of pink spread across his face. He gave an apprehensive laugh that you could instantly tells was formed out of nervousness, and you almost felt sorry for the boy. _Almost._

            “Um, nothing, really. I was just curious,” he said with a faint smile. You quickly noted that he was an awful liar. “But, uh… Well, it’s my first time doing… This sort of scene, so I wanted to apologize in advance if it doesn’t go too well at first.”

            “Apologizing for your inevitable failure is neither comforting nor appealing. Just do as you’re told and, _hopefully_ , things will go smoothly. I’d rather not have to do multiple takes of this.” You quickly noted that you were eternally grateful that you are an _excellent_ liar.

            “R-Right! Got it. I’ll do my best not to disappoint. Um, see you in a little bit, then!” he said quickly before turning on his heel and practically darting away. A low sigh hissed out of you as you watched him go, eyebrows knitting together in frustration. Today was going to be absolutely _awful._

            For a while, you thought you might actually be wrong about that. Despite the months of previous filming and being forced to interact that had lead you and Naegi to countless moments of awkward romantic (dare you even say _sexual_ ) tension while you were just trying to do your jobs, you two were doing surprisingly well with the current situation.

            Until Naegi opened his stupid mouth, that is. At that moment in time, you would have described it more as a gaping black hole of idiocy—the epitome of idiocy, in fact, all concentrated into one orifice that had opened up in the middle of filming a _sex scene_ and said _your god damned name._

            You could feel the entire set freeze: tech crew, director, and other assorted individuals that you didn’t care to learn the names of or the jobs that they performed, all going completely still. You even heard it as that idiot errand girl with the disgusting messy braids and glasses dropped someone’s coffee that she was carrying on the ground. Everything had stopped, and all eyes were on you and him.

            God, _why?_

            All you wanted to do was disappear, but all you _could_ do was stare down at him underneath you, watching as his face twisted into an expression of complete and utter horror. You were sure that yours looked about the same.

            “…Uh,” he gulped.

            “...” you gracefully replied. Silence was your only friend now. The boy beneath you? Garbage. He was absolute _garbage_ that you didn't want a single thing to do with at that very moment. You could feel the embarrassing heat across your face and you wanted nothing more than to mercilessly shove the face of the incompetent fool who caused it into a pile of dirt. How dare he make a fool of you? How dare he make a fool of _himself?_ You weren’t allowed to have feelings for someone this unbearably… Well, unbearable.

            That’s when you got up and walked away.

            In retrospect, doing that was incredibly unprofessional and probably not the first decision you should have come to, but did you care? Not one bit. It’s not as if it mattered, anyhow—you’re famous, the best at what you do. You were allowed to do things like that every now and then, and by God, you were going to take advantage of it. You returned within the next fifteen minutes or so, anyway, so it’s not like you caused _too_ much of a problem by disappearing. From the looks of it, Naegi had done the same thing, so what did it matter?

            Once you’d both (mostly) recovered from that awkward little incident, you, by some miracle, managed to finish filming the scene without too much further issue. That’s when you realized you’d had enough of the awkward tension between the two of you. After countless kiss scenes—many of which you’d rehearsed with each other during the time you were forced to spend together outside of filming—you shouldn’t be having this sort of problem. It was ridiculous, and you’d had _enough_.

            So, through some stroke of genius, you managed to round up a piece of paper and a pen, scribble out a time and place for Naegi to meet you, delivered the note to him, and that was the end of that.

            Well… Not quite. You’re still pacing around, the clock reads a quarter after seven, and Makoto Naegi is _still_ not in your trailer. You’re not sure why you expected anything different; it was a miracle if the boy arrived exactly on time to his appointments, and you’re almost certain he never would if it wasn’t for Kyouko Kirigiri, another actress on set—a Broadway star, actually, but you could care less about that or her—and longtime friend of Naegi. Wait, why are you bothering to think of her right now? The last thing you want is to picture that annoyingly smug smile on her face when Naegi _said your name during a sex scene_ and oh, God, now you’re thinking about _that_ again and you can just feel yourself getting more and more anxious and _dammit_ why the hell are you acting like this about a _boy_?

            That’s when you reluctantly remind yourself that Makoto Naegi isn’t just a boy. He’s different. You don’t know why, and you honestly don’t want to admit it, but he is. He’s different and you _love_ it. Your pacing comes to a sudden halt.

            _You love it._

            If you were terrified before, you’re absolutely _petrified_ now. You love it… Does that mean you love _him?_ Oh, no, you aren’t actually _in love_ , are you? Sure, you care for the guy—a lot—but that doesn’t mean you’re _in love_. Or does it? You know you’ve never been the best with this sort of thing because you’ve never had a _need_ to be, and there were other more important things that required your attention and expertise, leaving no time to learn what meant you were or weren’t in love with someone. Honestly, you never expected that you would need to know about that. Byakuya Togami wasn’t supposed to fall in love.

            Not that it matters. You aren’t in love, definitely not. _Absolutely not_. You hold emotions for Naegi that are a step above platonic, but nothing to the level of being in love. Unless… Maybe you are in love? The more you think about it, the more you start to consider it as a viable option, and soon you’re pacing again and tapping your chin in panicked thought.What the hell are you supposed to do if you _are_ in love? _Tell him?_

            Ha. Now _that’s_ amusing.

            You’ll just have to act like you aren’t. It shouldn’t be that hard considering you do it on a daily basis, and it’s still not clear if you even are in love or if you’re just overreacting (not that _you_ would ever do such a thing). If it’s the latter of the two, you don’t have anything to worry about—not that you’re actually worrying about something this trivial—so you really shouldn’t be acting like you are.

            Another glance at the clock and it’s nearly half past seven. You swear under your breath to every unearthly being, if that boy doesn’t show up within the next five second—

            There’s a knock on your trailer door. You don’t know what ungodly thing you were going to do if he hadn’t shown up at that exact moment, but it doesn’t matter now. He’s here. Shit. Shit, _he’s here._ You’ve gone from terrified to petrified, and you can’t think of another synonym to properly portray the fact that your nerves are practically bubbling over now. It’s embarrassingly pathetic of you.

            Swallowing back the anxious knot in your throat, you take one heavy step towards the door. And another. And another. Hell, when did you get so far away from it? Finally you find yourself standing there, hand hovering over the doorknob. When did a menial task like _opening the door_ turn into such a difficult one? You _still_ don’t know if you should call this love or not, but if it is, you absolutely _despise_ it and the things it does to you.

            No time for that now, though. You have a goal to accomplish and you aren’t about to let these mind numbing emotions keep you from succeeding, and that’s just what you’re going to do—succeed. Letting out a long sigh, you finally grab the knob and give it a turn, opening the door.

            Your heart lurches in your chest yet again when you see Naegi standing there, looking just as nervous as you feel behind that idiotic, albeit abhorrently cute, smile of his. The both of you remain silent for a good ten seconds, simultaneously both the deer and the headlights. When you finally manage to tear your eyes away from his and motion for him to come in, you let out one last sigh as he enters and you shut the door behind him.

            Here goes nothing.


End file.
